The present invention relates to a field dressing device and, more particularly, to a field dressing device that stabilizes the game.
When one is field dressing a large game animal such as a deer, the carcass tends to fall to one side or the other and the legs tend to loosely flop, making the job difficult and sometimes dangerous considering the person doing the field dressing is generally utilizing a sharp knife or similar tool. It often requires the assistance of a second person to secure the animal for the person performing the necessary act of field dressing their game.
Current portable devices for securing game consist of multiple separate parts and require the use of stakes driven into the ground in order to truly secure the animal. These systems prove useless on frozen or rocky terrain which one may encounter in northern or mountainous parts of the world in late hunting seasons. If other methods are utilized without stakes, that method allows for tipping and rolling of the carcass throughout the field dressing process.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that facilitates field dressing in difficult terrain.